


Pants Fic III

by Emotionallyunstabl



Series: Pants Fic(s) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Warnings for the stab stab, and the jacking off, just don’t read this, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallyunstabl/pseuds/Emotionallyunstabl
Summary: I can’t believe I’ve made three of these.





	Pants Fic III

It had been years since that week in 2018.

Years.

I was an adult now, completely seperate from my teenage self. I was in a dark point in my life; getting mixed up with the wrong sort. I bit my lip thinking about my, umm- experiments in those days. The pants frequently dove in and out of my mind, but I tried to push them out.

Key word: tried.

I hear the door open, and look up, Alex was there, hauling in bags and holding coffee. Typical Alex. I tried to smile at them, but it possibly turned into more of a grimace. Alex was possibly the only good thing about meeting those… people in Mcdonalds.

“You alright?” I ask, leaning back into the couch to take a better look at what they were carrying.

“Yeah, I just bought some stuff.” They said vaguely, dumping it on our kitchen counter. They sighed, looking sad and slightly annoyed.

I turned in my seat properly to look at them. “You sure you’re okay?” I asked.

They sighed again, and walked over to sit beside me. “Yeah, I just-“ they hesitated, “I saw Ryan today.”

I pressed my lips together, thinking of the scarily accurate fic she wrote. “Oh.” I said, mind suddenly blank.

Ryan. To say I hadn’t thought about her, or anyone I met in that Mcdonalds would be a lie. I have thought about them, about her. But Alex and I don’t speak to them anymore.

To say I don’t go online to read her fanfics was also a lie. Although poorly written, her fics are scarily accurate. How did she know what I did when she was five hours away from me? How did she know of my deepest, darkest fantasies, when she only ever saw me three times?

How did she know about the pants?

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Alex asked, pulling me out of my head. 

“What?” I said quickly. “Why?”

Alex raised their eyebrows. “That’s a bit defensive.” They commented, taking a sip from their coffee.

“I’m not defensive.” I said defensively.

“Right, okay.” Alex said sarcastically. “Sure.”

I rolled my eyes, and got up. “I’m going to have a bath.” I stood up and left, brushing my fingertips along the top of Alex’s hair. 

When I entered the bathroom, I nearly slip over. The floor was wet. I huffed out a laugh; Alex had obviously been in here.

“Did you have a shower then?” I called jokingly.

“No?” Came an uncertain reply from a few rooms away. 

I paused at that, they didn’t sound sarcastic. I ruffled my eyebrows, and step forward to the bathtub. 

I peer inside and nearly faint.

Pants, soaking wet, and completely filling the bathtub. Many different pairs of pants, just lying there seductively; inviting me to step in. I think of my adventures with my teenage pants, and bit my lip. I took a looked at the bathroom door, to where Alex was outside of, blissfully unaware. I looked back into the tub, and but my lip.

What Alex didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

I started to strip, still staring at the tub, wondering if I was really going to do this. I started with my pants, still watching the tub attentively. I took off my shirt, pulling it over my head quickly, as if I thought the pants were going to disappear if I stopped looking at them. I was completely naked, except for my boxers. 

My fingers hesitated around the waistband, looking quickly at the door again. I was this far in, might as well go all the way. I pulled down my underwear, and step into the tub.

As I sunk down, I had to stifle a moan; it was even better than I remembered it. All of those damp pants, covering me, the thought enough was capable of giving me a boner. And it did. My dick was hard and throbbing against the pants, swishing around against it. Every time a button, or a swish of denim grazed my dick, I let out a little wine; desperate for more.

I put my hand in the tub, in search for a pant leg to wrap around my dick. I found one and sunk it in, slowly starting to jack myself off. I bit my lip, making low, aroused noises in the back of my throat. 

I was already so turned on, so it didn’t take long to come.

I came with a loud groan, that Alex probably heard. Whatever, I’ll deal with them later. I sank into the back of the tub with a sigh, the pants still wrapped around my dick.

A few blissful moments of silence, then a short-lived scream coming from the living room.

Alex.

I jumped out of the tub, and ran towards the living room, ass-naked. Alex was lying on the ground, knife stabbed straight through their throat. There was a figure standing above them, who lent down and pulled the knife out, wiping the blood on Alex’s shirt. Then the figure stood up, and I knew exactly who it was.

Ryan had just killed Alex.

I froze, eyes widening. She slotted the knife into a holster she hand on her belt, then turned to face me.

“Kurt,” she said, nickname rolling off her tongue tauntingly, “so glad you could make it.”

I couldn’t say anything, I just stared between her and Alex, unable to form words.

“I see you’ve found my present.” She nodded to my dick, which was still inside the pants leg. “A small compensation for me killing your partner.”

“Alex-“ I choked out, unable to honk properly.

“Is dead.” Ryan finished, not looking at the body.

“H-how-“ words were having trouble reaching my throat, “how could you kill-“

Ryan snorted. “Alex is hardly the first person I’ve killed.” She said, as if I should’ve known this.

“But- jail-“ it was as if my brain was short circuiting, nothing made sense.

“Why am I not in jail?” Ryan interpreted. “Simple, I’m good at what I do.” She grinned maliciously at me. “Do you remember Charlotte?” She asks.

I paused, wide eyed and shocked. “MacDonalds.” I manage to say hi without choking.

“Yes, her,” Ryan confirmed, “you see, murdering her was quite easy, you wanna know how I did it?” She asked.

I didn’t answer. Of course I wanted to know how she got away with killing people, but I didn’t want to reply to her. 

She smirked at me. “I staged fights with her and her family over the course of a week, to make them hate each other.” She began, much to my horror. “Eventually, they got so angry at her, they asked her to leave their house.” She grinned evilly. “Of course, once she was alone and out of the house, I just pushed her off a bridge. A perfect fake suicide, don’t you think?”

I swallowed, not knowing what to say. My eyes flicked down to Alex’s dead body, not really able to process anything I was seeing or hearing.

“There were more after Charlotte,” Ryan continued, stepping over Alex’s body to stand closer to me, “I killed Lara while she was on holidays in Canada, the murderer wasn’t even traced to the correct country.” 

I was counting off a list of people I had in my head: Lara, Charlotte, Alex; these were all people who went on those Batemans trips when we were kids. The only person who she hasn’t killed was-

My blood ran cold.

“Jacinta.” I breathed, eyes widening in shock.

The corner of her lips curled into a grin. “Your precious Koi drowned in the ocean months ago, I didn’t even have to kill her.” She stepped closer, looking me dead in the eyes. “Pretty ironic, a fish drowning, don’t you think?”

I could feel her breath, hot against my face. I swallowed, unable to answer.

“You used to love me, Kurtis.” Ryan said, moving impossibly closer. ”I’ve killed everyone you love.” She pulled the knife out of her belt. “Anything you want to know before I kill you?”

I blinked at her, mind blank.

“Nothing?” She asked, holding the knife up. “That’s disappointing, anyhow-“

“Wait!” I yelled, as she raised the knife. 

She stopped, holding the knife above me questioningly. “I thought you wanted to die.”

I ignored that comment. “How did you know about the pants?”

She ruffled her eyebrows, not knowing what I was talking about, then as if suddenly clicking in her head, she lowered the knife slightly. “What, the pants fic?”

I nodded.

She scoffed. “That was easy, I just attached a camera to another pair of your pants the last time I was at batemans.”

“Oh.” I said.

Well that was fucking anti climatic.

“Welp, you can kill me now.” I said, holding out my arms, ready to embrace the sweet release of death.

Ryan didn’t move, she only looked vaguely annoyed. “Is that it?”

I looked at her, confused. “What?”

“I tell you how I know what you’re doing at all times and you say ‘oh’?” She asked, voice getting higher.

I shrugged. “I was hoping it would be something cooler.” I said.

“Well I’m sorry I couldn’t be the fucking Joker, mate.” She yelled, I stepping further forward and backing me against a wall.

I leaned against the wall. “Yeah, the joker looks cooler.” I spat back. 

“You, know what,” Ryan said, obviously annoyed, “fuck you.” 

“No thanks,” I smirked back, “I’m not into you anymo- HOLY FUCK!” 

She had stabbed the knife right through my hand, connecting it to the wall. She smiled as I cried out in pain, watching the blood run down my hand.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK RYAN!” I yelled, clutching at my hand, still stuck to the wall.

She was the one smirking now. “Oh, you can say my name now, that’s great.” She pulled another knife out of her belt. “If you just told me I needed to stab you to get things back to normal, I would’ve done this a lot sooner. “She stabbed my other hand, so I was now stuck to the wall.

I cried out again, screaming for help. 

She put a hand over my mouth. “Shut up or the knife is going through your dick.”

It was at this moment I realised I was still naked. Ryan must’ve come to the same realisation, because her eyes glinted maliciously. 

“Do you know what?” She said, her hand on one of the knives in my flesh.

I didn’t reply.

She smiled at me. “I might keep you alive, and have a little fun.” 

“Wha-“ I started to ask.

She ripped one of the knives out, I cried out again. Purple spots were invading my vision, I looked up at Ryan, who had the knife raised above me. I tried to block her but my arms would not work. 

The back of the knife came crashing down on my head, and my vision went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE THE FUCKING THIRD ONE
> 
> ARE YOU GUYS PROUD OF YOURSELVES
> 
> FUCK YOU
> 
> LEAVE A FUCKING COMMENT B I T C H


End file.
